


Opportune Moment

by AMonsterCalledMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMonsterCalledMe/pseuds/AMonsterCalledMe
Summary: One shot explaining just what happened the last time Jack and Vanessa were alone on deck together. Prequel to Siren's Call.





	Opportune Moment

It seemed impossible but Vanessa was alone on the deck. It was just the two of them, the other crew - and, more importantly, Damien - having gone below decks. Reckless while at open sea but convenient. The point was, Jack was alone with Vanessa and there was no guarantee he would have this opportunity again. 

The former lookout was standing at the bow, looking out at the stars as they reflected in the water. A bottle of rum, only about a third full, was clutched loosely in her hands. 

“Alone for once?” Jack asked, moving next to her. 

Vanessa scowled and shook her head. “Jack, I’m not in the mood.” Her voice was slurred, no doubt from the rum. 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Jack said with a nod. “I wouldn’t be in the mood after a fight like that either.” 

With a heated sigh, Vanessa offered him the rum. “If I give you the rum, will you leave me alone?”

“That’s hardly a fair deal. It’s almost empty,” Jack said, though he took the bottle nonetheless. A little rum was still better than no rum at all. 

Vanessa said nothing, just looked back at the seas. 

After a drink, Jack told her, “Can’t say I blame you.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” 

“Simple: If I were trying to forget that I was a fake captain with a fake family, I’d drink myself to oblivion as well.”

Vanessa spun to face him, that familiar fire in her eyes. “How  _ dare _ you!” she snarled, reaching for her sword only to find it wasn’t there. A stroke of luck for him, Jack knew. 

“Oh, I’m sure there’s more rum where this came from. Why don’t we share a bottle and reminisce about old times?”

Vanessa shoved him hard enough to make him stumble. “How dare you?” she snarled again. “I earned my position as captain.”

“No. It was given to you,” Jack corrected. “Handed to you without any effort.”

Vanessa shoved him again. “How about the years of Hell I went through before then? Does that make me worthy of the title?” 

Jack shoved her back. “Now you’re being dramatic.”

Vanessa looked at him at shock at having been shoved. In retaliation she struck at his chest. “You are the most insufferable man I’ve ever met!” 

Sticking to a shove, Jack barked back, “And you the most maddening bilge rat!”

Vanessa stumbled more than a simple shove should have caused. The rum must be getting to her. With a sigh Jack placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her, only for her to swat it away.

“I don’t need you touching me, you old goat!”

“Fine. Have it your way,” he replied, raising his hands. 

“I will!” Vanessa spat back as she started walking back towards her cabin, her steps sharkey and uneven. Jack was perfectly fine with letting her go when she spun to face him. 

“Why did you have to come back? We were doing fine without you here!”

“Clearly, judging by the fight you and your precious hubby just had,” Jack replied, moving to meet her. 

“We wouldn’t have fought if not for you.” She was walking again, Jack following. 

“Love, I had nothing to do with that lovers spat. You started it all on your own.”

Vanessa stopped at the stairs leading to the quarter deck, turning to glare at him. “You fueled the flames, mocking me and judging me at every chance.”

“Can I be helped if I speak truths as I see them, Rum Cat?” 

“Don’t call me that!” she practically shouted, pushing him harder than before. 

Jack moved right up to her, leaving little space between them. “And why not? That’s what you are! Prance around and bark orders all you like, princess, but all you’ve ever been is a rum sodden cat with an unseemly temper.”

“You bastard. You miserable bastard!” She was getting more worked up and while Jack knew the dangers of poking her further he couldn’t stop. 

“Sailing daddy’s ship and commanding his men doesn’t change the fact that you’re still the silly little girl who stowed away on  _ my _ ship with no clue about anything.”

“Well I’m not a little girl now, am I?’ she growled, holding her head high. “I’m certainly not the fool who thought you the greatest man on the seas.”

“Could have fooled me, the way you dote up on Mavolo worse than some Tortuga whore.”

“I knew it! I knew that’s what this is about! You’re still upset I chose him over you.”

“Nonsense. I’m insulted someone like you would debase themselves as you have.”

“You just can’t believe someone would prefer another over you, can you?”

“Not when that someone’s a whelp like Mavolo.”

“You awful rat!”

“Better a rat than a cat who lays for the dog!”

“I hate you!” Vanessa shouted. 

“Well I hate you too! More so even!” Jack shouted back. 

“Do not!”

“You know this for a fact?”

“Yes! And you’ll be a thorn in my side until you have me, won’t you?”

“And what if that’s true? Then what?”

“Then fine!”

The shout still echoed in the air as the two collided, lips pressing together feverishly. Jack wasn’t sure who grabbed who first, just that they were pawing at each other desperately. Stepping forward, he pushed her back until she was pinned against the railing. Vanessa made one of her humming sounds, the vibrations sending sensations through Jack that made him shiver. 

An aching need burning through him, he moved his hands up her sides before gripping the top of her shirt. Without preamble he ripped it open, sending a button flying. More importantly, the action exposed the tops of her full breasts, contained snuggly in a corset in such a manner that would put any Tortuga maiden to shame. 

Keeping her pinned with one hand, Jack traced a finger over the swell of her breasts. “These are new.”

Vanessa bit her lip though shivered. Closing her eyes, she sighed, “Nonsense. They’ve always been there.”

“Liar,” Jack scolded, squeezing her through the corset, making her groan. “You were scrawny as a boy when you joined my crew.”

“Well I’m not now, am I?” Vanessa asked, sinking against him.

“Not at all,” Jack murmured, lowering his lips to the crook of her neck. The soft sighs he drew from Vanessa lit his blood on fire. 

When he nipped the skin over her jugular, she moaned and gripped at his chest. “God, Jack,” she whimpered, feeling over his muscles through his shirt. “You wicked man.”

“Oh, love,” Jack purred, slipping a hand into her trousers, “I haven't even begun to be wicked.”

As he pressed his fingers against her core she moaned and sank against him. A slender, callused hand cupped his face and pulled him close as she started kissing him feverishly. He kissed her back though kept his focus on the teasing his fingers were doing. She moaned against him and he could feel her knees shaking a bit, leaving her unsteady. 

To make up for this she leaned into him, wrapping her other arm around his shoulder for support. The weight of her against him was a feeling Jack didn’t realize he missed until this moment. 

Trying to maintain some element of dominance it seemed, Vanessa kissed teasingly along Jack’s jaw, moving along to his neck. Jack sighed and pulled her even closer until not even a piece of parchment could fit between them. He wanted to take her right then and there but knew that rare moments like this needed to be savored. 

Determined to make her squirm - and therefore win the battle of wills - he pushed even deeper into her. Vanessa gasped and seemed to jump a little. Jack couldn't help but chuckle. Judging by the sound, she was just as ready as he was to end the teasing for something better.

“What do you say, love?” he asked lowly, pulling his hand from her trousers and moving it slowly up her waist, taking in the feel of her soft skin. “My bed or yours?”

“If you're going to fuck my wife, at least pay me the respect of not doing it in our bed.”

If that hadn't told Jack they were no longer alone, the fact that Vanessa was looking at something over his shoulder would have. With a sigh, Jack turned to see Damien standing just behind him in front of the doors of the captain’s quarters. His face was unusually stoic, brow only slightly furrowed as he stared at the two.

Casually, Jack said, “In hindsight, I suppose it was foolish to engage in our little tryst in front of the doors your husband sleeps behind. Don't you think, love?”

Vanessa didn't respond but Damien did. “Indeed. Not one of your better ideas, Sparrow. Very confusing to be hearing your wife mewling like a cat in heat despite being nowhere near you.”

“That's precisely why she was mewling. Dogs never know how to get a cat to purr,” Jack gloated, rather pleased of his metaphor. 

Adding to his pleasure, Damien finally broke from his calm facade. Scowling, he clenched his fists. “I should run you through,” he growled. 

“Well get to it or leave,” Jack sneered. “I was in the middle of something, after all.”

Damien actually placed his hand on the butt of his pistol but didn't draw it. He glared at Jack before turning to look at Vanessa behind him. Despite himself his expression softened into one of sadness. Releasing his gun, he turned and walked back to the cabin.

“Like I said, don't expect to be sleeping in my bed. I may be a dog, but I don't beg.”

The doors slammed shut behind him, punctuating the words.

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned back to face Vanessa. “How dramatic. A proper man would never...Van?”

Looking as though she had been slapped, Vanessa stared down at the deck. Her fists were clenched tight but it didn't seem to be out of anger. The trembling of her lower lip and the tears welling up in her eyes suggested something else.

Quickly Jack moved to her, gently tilting her face towards his. “Hey now, love, there's no need for that,” he cooed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “Wicked Jack is here to make it all better.”

He leaned in to kiss her only to be roughly shoved back. Despite the lone tear trailing down her cheek it was clear she was angry now.

“Don't touch me,” she snarled, moving to the side. “I don't need you touching me.”

Confused though trying to hide it, Jack said coolly, “Hard to believe that with your tits out like that.”

Turning red, Vanessa hastily buttoned her shit, doing so unevenly. “Shut up! This is your fault. All your fault!”

“Really? Because I'm fairly certain it was you who grabbed me first!” Jack wasn't actually certain but the rules of combat clearly stated to never let your enemy catch you in a bluff.

Luckily it didn't matter whether Vanessa bought it or not. Unluckily she was stomping towards the doors of her cabin. She flung the door open as she called out, “Damien? I'm sorry, I don't know-”

There was a crash of something glass hitting the door. Vanessa backed a step before scowling. “Don't throw things at me when I'm trying to apologize!”

The door closed behind her with a thud and while Jack could still make out their voices, they were too muffled to be understood.

It didn’t make sense. One moment, one perfect moment, everything was going fantastically. Then it was all ruined. Worse than ruined. It was like being mutinied against all over again. It was horrible feeling and only the sight of the abandoned rum bottle on the stairs could lift his mood.

Taking the bottle, Jack sat down on the stairs with a heavy sigh. Uncorking it, he took a long, healthy swig. Maybe the rum could help him make sense of everything. If nothing else, it could help him pretend that an opportune moment had just been ruined. More importantly, it could help him pretend that there would in fact be more in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> A large part of this was written on my phone so if there's any typos that's probably why. Hopefully nothing too awkward.


End file.
